


Ryndolemar Bits & Pieces

by phoenixquest



Series: Ryndoril and Ondolemar [24]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: Starting a collection for Ryndolemar drabbles to move over from Tumblr; I only have one so far, but I could conceivably add to this in the future.





	Ryndolemar Bits & Pieces

“How many of those mushrooms are you planning to take with you, Ryndoril?” Ondolemar sighed, his patience wearing thin with the smaller elf. They’d been traveling for days, and Ondolemar just wanted to finish their task and be done. Ryndoril, however, was much more interested in picking up every tiny little flower, mushroom, or mote of dust he came across. ‘It might be useful in potions,’ he’d say each time.

“Sorry, love,” Ryndoril said sheepishly, glancing up at the Altmer. “You never know when you’ll come across these kinds of things, though! They could be important, or rare.”

“Rare?” Ondolemar asked, shaking his head. “Ryndoril, you have at least thirty of that exact mushroom in your pack at this exact moment. How rare am I supposed to believe they are?” Ryndoril laughed.

“Well, okay,” he conceded, getting to his feet again and dusting off his knees. “I guess you’re right.”

“Thank you,” Ondolemar said in relief, beginning to walk on again. He typically found it endearing, the way the Bosmer was so interested in every little thing he could pick up…right now though, he was simply tired. “We may be able to get out of here soon – “

“Look!” Ryndoril interrupted excitedly, darting ahead of Ondolemar, who tried to suppress a groan. Reluctantly, he moved his gaze to where the Bosmer was pointing. “Glowing mushrooms. Now those are rare,” he said in a triumphant voice.

“And how do you plan to get them?” Ondolemar asked, skeptical as he saw the glowing mushroom was at least twice as high up the wall as the Bosmer was tall.

“I – hmm,” Ryndoril muttered, frowning at the eerily glowing plant. “Good question.” The walls were smooth; there wasn’t much to grab onto to climb up to it. Ondolemar shook his head, a laugh escaping him before he could help it.

“You ridiculous elf,” he muttered fondly, striding over to the spot on the wall and reaching for the mushrooms. He just managed to grab the flowing tails of them, pulling down a large chunk all at once and handing it to Ryndoril. Ryndoril beamed at him. “Can we get out of here now?”

“Yes,” Ryndoril said, still grinning as he took Ondolemar’s hand. “You’re too kind, love.”

“Don’t I know it,” Ondolemar muttered, squeezing Ryndoril’s fingers. “Only for you, Ryn.” The Bosmer laughed.


End file.
